The LAMOS
by SargaPipacsVirag
Summary: The LAMOS start new life.Tim scam and Samantha Simpson divorced.Terrence and Helga and start new life.But most of Boogie Gus and Alida childish behavior and partying Ai spend the rest of his Myrna,of course,the way the nanny raising anwhile,Clover was admitted,as neither man nor work.(I am sorry for it very much if there will be one or two Hungarian words)
1. Chapter 1

The girls in their villa in the morning 10:00  
Tim , I'm sorry that it happened .  
- I am more sorry I should not have to climb onto Clover away when you're not itt. said Tim packed up his stuff , while I go back to Lamos .  
But Tim , it's not easy for me . Drove one of my best friend . Now who knows where New York know that there is somewhere safe ? - Worried Sam.  
- Leave him to me, find it. You can only move in quietly James El - gruffly replied Tim , about that name because his father always comes to mind . I've never been on good terms with his father . He cheated on his mother married my high school girlfriend , Martha and worst of all his father's name soared towards , famous producer and director respectively. And attract women like a magnet .  
- All right. I trust you . But please accept him in , I do not want to catch any dangerous shape and hurt.  
No need to be afraid . He was also a spy like you Alex. - encouraged Sam Tim .  
And the LAMOS welcomes new members . So do not be scared . And if you do not mind I must go to New York to look for Clover . - Packed together , threw his stuff in his car and the car has been get sth doing . But before leaving he said , I pray Bless you and James you look out magadra. - message from Tim Scam and headed toward New York from Los Angeles.

New York , Central Park .17.00  
When it comes to longer - Alida and Tim Scam ? Boogie Gus asked , as besides them did not go down for a beer , karaoke bar or partying until dawn (although the latter two did Alida .  
Being able to get laid with her . )  
Patience . Besides Tim just sent a message to Clover is somewhere in the city and we need to find him somewhere before you get hurt . Alida also told to comb through all the way home region of New York . - Answered Terrence .  
- Then do it , let's go. Myrna , Helga can you come ? Asked Boogie  
- Are you crazy ? In this case, there are vandals and stabbings . Instead, I'll wait for you at home . - Answered by Helga  
- I agree with the thieves and the Vandals . But a naive 22 -year-old girl on the streets of New York City is not exactly a safe place. Jerry also said that disappeared somewhere , so look for it . So I 'm with you . - Said Myrna  
- Let's , you are sure to stay here ? Terrence asked to confirm how many start searching for Clover .  
- Here . Helga replied .  
All right, let's go. said Terrence .  
Central Park 19:00  
- Clover , Clover , CLOVER ! Alida - looking , but accidentally found a four-leaf clover park. - HAVE !  
- Did you find Clover ? Asked Boogie, but water drops appear on the head when he saw Alida hands of clover .  
Not what I was referring to the clover - Alida . You know maybe , who said Clover. Boogie .  
- Of course I do , but if it brings good luck and the real clover is megtaláljuk. said Alida  
The park far away could hear the car when parked in a nearby parking lot.  
Not just any kind . Titanium Turbo 3000th Tim came Scam .  
Well , Tim, we've seen a long time ago . We're glad you're here, still searching for Clover , but instead of four - leaf Clover found. Boogie Gus said is not true ! , I found the clover and TI still seek to Clovert. said Alida .  
I - whatever , just search for it before troublehapan.A said Tim .  
Hey, who's that huge suitcase on the bench ? Does not look homeless , but we ask you if you know where he is said Alida Govt  
That's not anyone noticed Terrence . Clover - It .  
- CLOVER ! , All at the same time glad that unearthed .  
- The LAMOS ? Asked the blond short haired girl freezing in the bench .  
- That's right And I can ! Replied Alida .  
- Do you ? Have I thought to Los Angeles to teach at Hollywood Arts ? Asked Clover .  
- I do not . In fact, I work in radio while working on the music channels as well. You could , however, work part-time course .  
Do you remember the girls who were dancing next to school? Asked Alida .  
- why do you ask? Asked Clover .  
You'll find out tomorrow , at home . Myrna take you to our home , we have a vacant room and good neighborhood . Me and the guys go to the pub in MCLaren's . Replied Alida .  
Tim Scam Myrna has been took the car to their apartment and down to be able to take a bath, sleep,eat safe.  
Until then, Terence , Alida , Boogie Gus and Tim sat in a beer scam in the MCLaren's .  
And Tim . Tell me , what was the reason for the divorce and that Clover was here all alone to New York without any acquaintance said volna. asked Alida  
Read more.


	2. Chapter 2

- Tim, why you broke up with Sam and Clover 's what to do with it ? Asked Alida .  
- This is a very long long story. It may take a whole night, day, month ... Tim pulled until the others have been great difficulty . - Tell me - has called Tim .  
- Okay, Okay, but is this not the Alida How I Met Your Mother episode entitled with , as it does not last 8 years - ! 'Said Tim Scam .  
- That is a very cool series, and damn it , when we have the mother 's name - ? Back said Alida .  
- Now start at the beginning . It all started when Sam announced that we are . - Tim began .  
- Well to begin with , said Boogie - Now listen - Tim continued . - And moving in together . From there began a complication . Sam and I had fun the girls in his villa , we were happy. One person , however, does not buckle it. . Clover - guess was right - said Alida . - Some , sunk . He was the one and only direct suction in me. - And Alex - Terrence said . - He's a different story . He tomboy and friendlier . He could drink a beer with him , we cheer along with the bears and the Vikings , and frankly, I did not see any signs that attract men . - For example - asked - I've rarely seen him come home man. In fact, ducking . One morning I went to the bathroom when I heard a thing or two. And it was a strange girl . In the bath ! - I envy you . High five - . Said Boogie, and their hands were five each other . Go on ! . said Alida and Terrence . - Well , Alex received a letter from Miami , where the medical school 's bid to educate yourself . We all know that a veterinarian to learn and want to develop it. So moved away from the girl and said goodbye and farewell party is organized to facilitate their goodbyes . So I stayed , Sam and young blond woman in Clover . Sometimes I thought I was doing it direct toon clamber or direct it to do . Or maybe she was jealous of Sam because such a good guy , as I do not get it he did not . Then he turned up BLAINE ! , BLAINE ! , But they do not break ? Asked Terrence . - Not as nice , cute, cute guy will Blaine gave a second chance to Clover 's . I did not understand what and why to the beginning of the second Beats was not what was your relationship . But we know that Geraldine was involved back then . - Alida said . - Anyway, I did not like the deal , so long as Sam was working , I was spying on the blonde bimbo after. Scam - Tim continued . - Hmm . Baby Kitten , blonde , blonde mouth sounds so men who want to hunt down one night. - Alida thinking how smart Tim Scam continued his story.  
- There you go . But I was not a hunter . Clover has a diary , I read it .. - Tim  
- Now stop, stop , stop it you 've read the diary I do not think it's the most precious , the most humiliating secrets be revealed about you and could also be included, if you do not know what right - ? ? Said Alida .  
- I'll show you. I have both diary. A private one that got the friends . So I was saying that Clover diary I read and found to be in love with me , but he did not show up . The other is that they do not look the dame like no other . He wrote that after the wedding accepted celibacy and lose his virginity .  
- ? Are you serious dance lessons so moved her hips to Shakira would envy . - Alida said .  
- It was also observed in the Hat when I was a house party in Blaine , Clover was a tight pink mini dress ! . You'd think what he was thinking when he looks at one of these looking at her. - Do not tell me ! Bitch called him . - Alida said .  
- Alida , you could go with the Talent ! on ! - Said to Tim .  
- You do not need to know what should be a good judge of this ! - Alida said .  
- Anyway i continue .. but first I'm going to the bathroom , after two series of light myself - . Said Tim .  
- That's great , and if you see a blonde woman , do not call her a prostitute . Otherwise, many will go to the doctor and szerszámodnak . - Alida quip .  
- . Haha But I'll be back , until then rendeljetek beer or food. Does not end there - he said to Tim Scam .  
- Okay - Jockey . - Boogie Gus - . I look forward to the continuation .  
Tim has gone to the bathroom, when I ordered the rest of the fast food and also gossiping among themselves what's going on .  
- Okay . He love Tim Scam Clover , or vice versa ? Asked Alida .  
- I have no idea . Fill out anything from this guy . But after they broke up , Tim was not really suppress your feelings. - Terrence said . - It was like a little kid, like I was not a blue car, but in orange. Helga was not convinced comfort .  
- I always called boogie to get laid , but he just drank himself off the disco desk and cried. What was a romantic figure, a fight to the DJ .  
- Poor DJ . - Alida said . - Wait, if there was Tim Scam in rehearsal , or peering ... Oh my God , she saw the humiliation - . Alida worried .  
- Easy was Alida Sanitation . Now what kind of humiliation was a part of you - said Terrence resting .  
- You were not there the whole Monday , 21 May 2012 .. Beverly Hills gym dance we try for the big event ! . It was a flash mob . It came with a new dancer among us . Who else could be ... Of course Layla Hamilton. A perfect dancer , a world star . But I hated it. Just tried to dance to pop up when a mixture of rat and spider. I'm scared to wet my pants .  
Alida mocked , thrilled with the evening. - Woe to you when men like that would be easy .hermaphrodite born not always a blessing , a curse most of the time . And also posted on Youtube . Oh, my God . Alida - ashamed .

- I saw and I did up the video. - Walked back Tim Scam .  
- You bastard! - Alida called back .  
Anyway , where was I? Asked Tim .  
- Blaine and Clover party wearing tight clothes . Go on. - Alida said while sipping a beer .  
- Oh , yes. Well Clover and I were not on good terms . Heckled each other faithfully habit , I wanted Sam to do quiet place , if you know what I mean.  
- Fully understand . - Alida said .  
- Clover said that there is a free room . Theirs room there was in the early next to almost succeeded, but Sam was an important call and I was alone .  
- You do not share that part of us , when spoil yourself - Alida said .  
- No, it's different story. Clover and Blaine entered the room. The loud disco the room resounded as when we heard the bagpiper in the door.

_- Blaine, I do not want that I'm not ready for this . - Clover_  
_- Come Clover just the two of us one night . How long you want to wait for him? - Blaine_  
_- Blaine , you know I was saving this until after the wedding . I do not want to be a girl who has become a one- night stand with a man who then throws him eldicsekedhet ._  
_- Clover ! - Blaine_  
_- Forget it - Clover ._  
_- You asked for it - some big guy came out from the background ._  
_Blaine - Who are they - ? Said Clover ._  
_- I'll find out - . Clover came to getting closer with the other guy._  
_HELP - cried Clover !_  
_- The party's over Hey you ! - He spoke to Tim Scam ._  
_- ? Now, now would prevent Maybe Why not join our party instead? Asked one of the big guy ._  
_- First stack with themselves as to the types of bullying are themselves connected. Come on Clover !_  
_- Wait, just beat your ass apart and then may go . - Said Blaine ._  
_Well - told - you know. as Tim and Jackie Chan, a kung fu was struck that no one survived , Blaine break Clover grabbed her hand and brought out of the house by searching for Sam ._  
_Come ! 'll Leave this for at Sam and then home. said Tim crowd to go out and when they found Sam.-et._

- Wow , you're the big hero in the eyes of - . Alida said surprised the story .  
- Yeah , but he said that alone would have learned to defend himself , but I told him that his case could have been the victim of bullying .  
- Please do not go Oh, before rushing to the toilet . I do not believe it , but two of whiskey mixed with cola and beer pressed in a long story . Who pays off Carl to stay until dawn ? - Alida said .  
- . ? Then I'm going and who is on the female or male only ask that if you see a spider , there are close to you while you keep squirting pushed aside . - Tim Scam called out .  
- For the last time , a mix -and-mouse spider hermaphrodite is not easy to hold back when he sees a terrifying thing. . And if you 'll excuse me , a yellow drums . - Alida .  
They laughed at the guys. Beer . Meanwhile, Alida returned .  
- Go ! - Said Alida .  
- Anyway Clover is back. Then a feeling came over me , which was not to be.  
- Were you in love in Clover - drew Alida response .  
- I had my reasons Okay , Sam and I were away from each other ! . I worked with Sam at home a political newspaper journalist . Clover looking for work , of course, started out as a waitress , when Sam was tired and it was not long at home , which for me was suspicious because I thought it was wrong , dived .  
- He cheated But how can Sam is not, at least not that way know ? . - Alida thinking aloud .  
- That's it! And then when I spied , deceived , even the friends of Satan - Tim pointed out .  
- You were not the friends of Satan - said Terrence .  
- The second . The first was James . After I found out , though he did not know that then scanned , I was trying to nick Clover . But it all came out wrong. I did not do the wrong thing and was quiet. Clover has been the one who made a pass at me , and not who I was messing around with it.  
- So now we know why there was this whole ruction . Just one question ? Still in love with her? Asked Alida .  
- I have no idea . All I know is that he should be me , and that should take care of it - . Answered by Tim Scam .  
- So to break that went with Sam - Boogie said .  
- I just broke up with him . I told him that I can not do . Neither her . So neither of us has avoided the pain and fighting . And I do not need more disappointing .  
I'm sorry , man! Tomorrow we receive the Clover was LAMOS member today and could fix the Clover - fu said Terrence  
- Wait a minute Clover Robin participated in trying to imitate what he did through Barney Stinson to recover Robin ? Asked Alida .  
- Exactly . But Clover 's will . How did you find out - he asked Tim Scam .  
- Admit it , you love the series How I Met Your Mother was with - confirmed by Alida .  
Okay , a couple involved nick. - confirmed Tim .  
From there the rest of the series and then arguing went home to rest for .  
Read more.


	3. Chapter 3

The guys went up to the apartment and is still a debated topic.  
- Duck because the duck fine and this has been confirmed by Ted Mosby - . Said Alida  
- Yeah, but the rabbit is fine . Oh , and the dog meat is a must try . England is very popular and there is a place to duck and dog - . Terrence suggested .  
- I have tasted. Really delicious . Boogie, Tim Scam - Alida said .  
- Oh you guys so long ago I have meat. The girls completely unhinge vegetarianism because of poor animals is heart . So you can either . Eat up or even a cow . - Said Tim Scam .  
- I 'll stick to ducks . - Answered Boogie .  
- Won the duck. YES - Alida said happily when he opened the door and entering the apartment the girls that is Helga, Myrna and Clover just chattered something.  
- Hey girls Imagine the duck won. So now that we eat. - Alida  
- I do not know guys. What if today we would not fleshy , however. - Myrna said .  
- Why, God, it's Thanksgiving today - Boogie despair .  
- November is Thanksgiving and fall away. - Tim Scam corrected .  
- Guys, Clover was able to relax yourself now, while you pub . I would appreciate if you can help as a new housemate to receive and get a job . And to tell you what to expect when you live with us not to expect a surprise . - Myrna said .  
- And what will you talk about Oprah show or what do you do to Helga that finish off - ? Said Terrence Terrence Al Bundy -san and Helga have since been together since the LAMOS teamed . . Sometimes there were moments when I really was like Al and Peggy Bundy .  
- I do not Terrence . Women things , and if you mention have the satisfaction , trust me, without you even figure it out. - Helga on the return .  
- Wow , you 're strange company , but also funny . But I'd appreciate if you can you tell us . Peda that you knew each other . - Clover said .  
- Well, which one do you begin? Asked Alida .  
- For example, you Alida . I know you because David has been an . Really ! Still not békültél out with him ? - Clover said .  
- Well, soon we will not be reconciled . Especially since the last case . In fact, he recently fell and shattered hand was like Hulk Hogan , I was so angry . 're Still boast the lyrics I thereof. He still thinks that it is not revenge I made .  
- And why was splintered hands - Clover said .  
- So boasted the lyrics, so angry that I broke my hand in the Kennedy literally drink . Alida replied .  
- Understandable . And how did you meet the LAMOS .  
- Good long story. You 're watching the show How I Met Your Mother was with - Alida said .  
- How do I phrase it not ? . I'm waiting for when he comes up with his mother. The latest episodes almost made me cry . I just aired on Fox . - Replied Clover .  
- Shit I'll look at the net! . Well first. You are the Straw Hat pirates of staying at home in Las Vegas. I was watching that technical store sold off the TV in my old enemy . David. I was close to break the window, but was prevented and the guys asked if I wanted to connect to the LAMOS . Indeed, they noticed that the shirt I wear , what Terrence factory anno -fed .  
- I never thought that someone would wear the label LAMOS . - Terrence said  
- Well, I already knew that a geek would wear the label . And suited her . - Commented on Tim Scam .  
- Come on , Tim, we all know that the name is mandatory. - Back said Alida .  
- And this sentiment repeated often enough , so much so that you made a facebook page where you can share what we're doing . - Helga said .  
- I just wanted to take the team popularity. Be glad that you do not make video down because the real world was like in Hungary . - Alida said .  
- Well, we're pretty popular, I might as well be to the band . - Boogie said.  
- And you were Bob Marley 's doppelganger , if you'd let me rock, punk and alternative music are so popular as a hippie , disco and house music . I beg you, when you come to a real rock concert ? - Alida been trying longer to Boogie 's show , you can not have fun disco.  
- Because of the concert , let alone a rock concert else is not just to each other, they go directly to her audience and trample each other up - again. - Answered Boogie .  
- It's called pogo . This is because you let off steam. - Tim said.  
- Yes, because you went to these concerts Whoop -inch mates and even when he was in prison . - Boogie said .  
- I asked for the day off. Jerry and I paid to avoid missing precipitate and express their - . Said to Tim .  
- So what's with the girls unnecessarily sought thee - Clover said .  
- No, I also paid him . It feels so good when three girls running after me . - Said Tim Scam .  
Clover did not know what to say next, so Alida continued the story. - So the LAMOS asked personal questions then put to the test . And I went through all of them.  
- What kinds of tests - said Clover .  
- First test: Get into the disco without the security guard let us on . So had to sneak and others administered without discipline . Second test : Get dressed in a funny costume and dance the duck dance . The first test: Eat a whole onion and then drink her brandy. Although I was stunned with the most recent test , as the grass of the hippie festival. Fourth test: Eat a whole rib a restaurant. Without a break. I enjoyed it. The fifth and final test , which has long been

break fresh ground

Terrence and Tim Scam smoothly but I did it , the jump . The Central Park apartment roof terrace of the adjacent roof.  
- Wow , I have been waiting for such a test because I do not eat meat and since I did not spy , it is difficult to get used to the old system ? . asked Clover .  
- No Clover . Everyone has to go through a personal test. - Terrence said - and yes it can jump over the roof - back Terrence said .  
- You can do it - encouraged by Alida  
- Up 'll go and jump over . - Terrence ran up to the terrace , while you went after Tim Scam .  
- Terrence , we need to talk . - Said Tim Scam .  
- Tell me , he said, there has stamped the roof top terrace .  
- Terrence . What if delay this test . Clover is not yet ready. And I do not even know how to do all along that Clover marry . - Tim said.  
- What! But Tim is our job . Otherwise, how do you know what is waiting for him . And what if you do not stay with the team forever . - Terrence worried .  
- Working together to become the band . Just wait for it a bit . And remain on the team. I 'll work out Clover rehearsals and maybe I can conquer . - Said Tim scam .  
- Well, the way you want to be good . But Tim - Terrence said .  
- Yes - Tim replied .  
- Do you think you ever jump over it - said Terrence  
- What is ignored by then dig your grave , because there is still so toporogsz as a toddler . - Tim called out in response .  
- You know what skips when I feel ? . Without that intro speak . - Terrence said.  
- I - 8, said Tim Scam .  
The two men went back to the apartment.  
- So Terrence , I give up - he asked Alida  
- No not always . Clover you do not do tests, but as always there are good programs in New York , you can come have fun with us. - Terrence said.  
- Thank you guys . You are nice . By the way, you know a good job - Clover said .  
- I work for a part of Whoop where business issues we addressed . If you think you 'll get there secretarial job. - Tim Scam replied .  
- Thanks Scam . Alida and girls up to the part-time work as a dancer . I spoke with them on Skype . - Clover said .  
- And by the way what are you working on ? - Clover said .  
- As soon I heard Whoop than business management. - Tim answered .  
- I am cleaning the multi- company. - Boogie said.  
- I am a Computer Science teacher at a school principal , said Terrence .  
- I'm still a nanny . Now I work for kindergarten. - Myrna said .  
- I'm Chris McLean in radio . Of course, working for Global Radio 's obligation. - Alida said .  
- I 'm still a fashion design company. And the name stayed Mystiq . - Helga said .  
- You just do not dress people , not suppress one part of the body - said Clover .  
- Not any more. I got bored . But a cute little kitten you've been used to. Too bad that we have not stayed so . said Helga .  
- And you did the clothes Shit, I was surprised that I put on the pants tighter and have been squeezing the groin , it was as if a snake had bitten you , it was so bad ? . Alida - thinking out loud.  
- As if you did not used to be snake bitten . - Clover said .  
- Sorry, I did not know that the slide into tight trousers too . I swear , ever since I am afraid of snakes . - Alida said .  
- Yes and 30 days from the day of circumcision did not wear tight pants . - Clover said .  
- I can not believe you remember this - said Alida .  
- Of course , Martina told me when you invited Zangulus sword fencing . Gourry fled with you, but I did not have the time, just because something slipped into your pants . - Clover said and laughed.  
- As if you're blond woman 's story would not be nothing. But I also have a tale or two about you. said Alida - back .  
- Come on, you're blonde . Only hermaphrodite . - Clover is back .  
- Oh , yes guys wanna blonde from Clover married stories . In fact, I have a few - Alida asked the others .  
- Make Sure You bet ! , Said the encouragement . Tim Scam more .  
- 12 September , U - University . The girls whoop -ol Jerry 's apartment because he had to find Tim Scam business plan. The girls walked the last half year . The girls just arrived and I hid in Clover 's bedroom and into the closet . It had to be careful not to dive , but I worried needlessly . Because when I accidentally came snort myself. Clover knew not who it was just said . - Cheers . I headed wardrobe when looking for something. I think the red shirt . And I looked , I gave Clover 's , but did not seem to him that I was there, so when I went out and joined the girls to the TV I went whistling past them and thanked them . But I had to go back project Scammer business .  
The guys laughed. Then we told each other stories .  
To be continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

Clover quickly got to work, it is recommended that Tim Scam . As it was in the autobiography that has long worked as a spy at the Whoop . Although there was a degree in fashion design , made use of the experience of spy work. So it was not just a secretary , occasionally helped the criminals to get the info and the lab also helped if I had to. True, he was not the smartest of the spies , but since I only live in journalism Sam and Alex went to Miami to continue their education by a physician , there is no cohesion between them is what it was. Clover and so was the one who came back into the Whoop .  
- It's good to go back to where I worked for the first time . I never thought I would ever take back - gushed Clover .  
- It 's not just you glad I finally able to return with impunity . But this time it does not harm anyone or anything. - Said Tim Scam .  
- How do I know you're lying - said Clover .  
- But he got the job, I did not say stand corrected ? . And anyway, better to start a new life without any fail . - Tim Scam replied .  
- Okay, okay . I believe you. But then you have to be disappointed not to like Sam . - Clover said .  
- Sam I'm not disappointed. - Tim corrected . - But if you want the best for yourself , avoid the issues associated with it. At least, between you and me . And what happened then . - Tim said.  
Clover does not understand why Sam and Samantha 's why not say it was the best friend and why Scammer avoids the topic rather than to tell the truth. But I'd rather listen to him . Before, he could not understand why it was Sam, when just " accidentally" came close. And he did not want to mess with - Tim Scam . But Sam saw it .  
But Clover is not dealt with this issue rather performed secretarial work.  
McLaren 's Bar 19:00  
- Kids, do not believe me, who called the two-digit number on the radio - Alida said enthusiastically , while others sat in the booth . Clover , Tim Scam , Terrence , Helga , Boogie Gus , and Myrna .  
- A two-digit number used to be in Jerry 's band . - Clover said.  
- Exactly . He called this number. I asked , what is a two-digit number - said in a joint from the 80s . I'm telling you , you can be sure enough the guy who asked if you have been talking about a two-digit number. In the end be aggrieved and more for a different number. And the sms sent you an introduction was enough to realize that this is Jerry . - Alida said .  
- Well, that's a buzz . At least we know he's not the only one who lives in the 80s . - Tim Scam targeted to Boogie .  
- Clover to succeed in the job interview - Alida asked , changing the subject .  
- Perfect . I went and HR , who thank God was a man, and I picked up my CV pure sympathetic orderly, elegant dress. - Clover said.  
- That's good, I used to be handed in 100 places by the time I got a job . Sure, he was behind two professions , such as waiters and a chef , but I was next to him music lessons. By the time I'm singing , I'm not a legend by then , not to be famous . - Alida said .  
- Well, it sure is not easy at first to get a job, but since I was a child genius , has been since I was 14 I worked at the Whoop . Next to the college is completed . Now at the age of 25 have no idea what I would have done differently. - Said Tim Scam .  
The rest , as they heard that 25 -year-old Tim Scam , the guys that spit out a mouthful of the drink , which was to have been swallowed , but it did not work . - WHAT YOU OR WE WILL YOUNG - ! ! Asked simultaneously. No doubt. Alida at the 30 - trodden , Myrna was 55 years old, an old Terrence Jerry was 62 years old, Helga was up around 44 , Boogie Gus was 34 .  
- This is unbelievable Why did not you tell - Boogie said .  
- I told you guys not only did you take me there . - Tim Scam replied .  
- I would ask him ourselves . We always pay attention . - Terrence called back .  
- Well, I doubt it. - Said Tim Scam . Scam understand in the event that you were talking about your resume and experiences Scam or when we're talking about how it feels to have fun in his twenties and was glad that there is not nearly the you guys thoughts were elsewhere .  
- I just remember it was like twenty years old and how good it feels to unfortunately close to the 30 - hoz. said Alida .  
- That's all you guys Luckily , I'm here , or would you be without me ye Wash Out - squad . . - Scam said .  
- Well, that's for sure but we're not boring ! . By the way, you're no better . - Alida retorted .  
Alida told me that Tim Scam has also had some funny and blooper case . For example, when he fell asleep at a meeting , and when I woke up, asked him to accept his position. He replied back that, yes . This was luck , but when I talk some colleague Jerry and Tim , Tim planted a shovel and when it was behind one person seized up . Since then, his colleague at the meeting , calling on him expelled fun if you learn from it.  
- Oh , yes. You yourself once let slip in the disco . So much so that everyone could hear . - Cut back Tim Scam .  
- I did not know that the DJ turned off the number. Nor that it was over . But since you mention the disco on Saturday night we could go to the OK ! Into . And now I cherish this time , when I open my mouth ! - Alida said .  
- Now that I 'd bet . You never watch, when to keep your mouth shut . Especially when you drink wine. Talky is constant and when you ask , you will not even so much so , that we can not answer. - Clover said .  
- Of course . But you and Martina drink a martini party chick fledged and its effects become lesbian . And I do not do it to each other. - Alida called back . - Now the disco theme, but , who's with me . Boogie naturally. Tim ?  
- I'm with you , Clover , it is the party - Scam asked to Clover .  
- Sure , but I hope this time they will not put up a fight as Sam began to jerk guy. - Clover said , despite the fact that Scammer told me to not mention . But not paying attention to this detail Scam .  
- Do not worry, if you do, it will not be because of us . Besides, every Saturday night bars and discos open. If you decide to dump here , we will go further . - Alida said enthusiastically and positively.  
- We're not going . - Helga said . - Terrence and I want us to make friends and peers is what we are no longer young. - Helga said .  
- Oh, come on . I know that a lot of age joking , but I swear that I never say anything serious in this regard . Only when it is really a serious word in my sentence . - Alida said .  
- I can not go , but I have other reasons. There are currently babysit for a family in need . Quite a large family. And parents who want to move . - Myrna said .  
- I understand . Still, we're a team. Live once . - Alida said .  
- Next time . - Helga said .  
Saturday night at 20:00  
- I still do not understand Helga . Why could not the same as the guys partying - Terrence said Helga .  
- Because they 're young , and possess the overnight stays . Tuc - tuc Otherwise, the music gives me a headache . - Helga replied .  
The others were ready . Clover partying pretty outfit dressed . She was wearing a full-length black V neckline mini dress , black leather jacket and a cute high heels . Alida black pants , black blazer and Converse gym shoes surfboard . Boogie Gus usually a color blazer and pants and platform shoes V -neck shirt . Tim Scam brown leather jacket and a black sweater with jeans and sneakers .  
- I'm ready - Alida said to the others , even while Clover pepecselt front of the mirror .  
- Look at you . As if I could see myself when I was young . - Said Helga enthusiastically when she saw Clover .  
- Maybe it's because you look bad in the mirror . - You said Alida .  
- My bet Alida . Otherwise, you look good too . But the style never changes . - I understand Helga Alida beszólására .  
- And I'm Hot - Boogie asked Gus, when he was himself painted in front of the rest of the dance .  
- Hot. There was . The 80s . - Replied Clover .  
- What about Tim Scaaaam is ... - Alida said at length , while Tim Scam came on .  
- You do not need the praise. I know myself that I'm hot. - Said Tim Scam .  
- Of course , I forgot that there is an egotistic . - Alida said .  
- Two. Helga saw himself in me . - Clover corrected .  
- Now we start . - Has already started for the door. - Grandma. Tata . Go to discos . Do not wait - Alida greet you on behalf of others .  
Okay club 20:30  
- Well folks . We left . I'm sure that this will be the best Saturday night - Alida said enthusiastically.  
- If you say so. But I only drink beer. Because I do not dance , that's for sure . - Said Tim Scam . Tim Scam weakness of not being able to dance. But the strength of perseverance. Unless you are drinking beer outside more. Be gin , vodka, cocktail or martini , he gets drunk from the letter.  
- Oh, Tim . Do not do that . I wanted to show Clover 's how it is, when two men dancing to Night at the Roxbury dance - Boogie Gus said ruefully .  
- Now that I forget I burned down my meet you. I'm not doing myself again clown. - Said Tim Scam .  
- Oh, come on. But I was so curious about it . Alida told me what a fantastic night it was too. - Clover said .  
- Alida - Tim Scam yelled angrily .  
- What did you get for the video . And because you're going to dance with us very well - . Said Alida back .  
- Now we go or not - Boogie Gus said .  
- On. Let's go. The guys out there , smoked a cigarette while the front of the club . After the last cigarette and the extraction went thundering disco music. Mixed blend was hit in the old and the new.  
Meanwhile, the LAMOS apartment.  
Terrence Mabel , Jim talks while Helga Cheryl poured the champagne glasses .  
- I want to go down , man is as tedious as if I were Oprah ! . - Jim complained .  
- Not my idea to my partner organized this retirement party. Anyway, the most like Okay ! Was a fun time with the kids . - Terrence said.  
- What would you like to step down . Cheryl did not notice . - An idea Jim said . - What would you say if you "accidentally" ran out of ice and sending us away .  
- Wow , that's a good idea. And did you do that several times - said Terrence .  
- Of course ! - Jim replied .  
- What susmogtok - asked Jerry beer in his hand .  
- What are you doing here ? - Terrence said - I do not have to work at the Whoop - like boss ?  
- There is no work now. Neither mission . - Jerry replied - . Was bored , I thought I look to you. Where are the others ?  
- Okay - in . There partying . I holed up here with pensioners and social games, as if I were in hell, but the hell tranquility . - Terrence complained .  
- Do not worry buddy just listen and learn - said Jim .  
- I join to you - when Jerry asked .  
- Of course, only this time not bring us into trouble - said Terrence .  
Jim threw the ice through the window while it lasted , and the board said it will run out of ice and Terrence L and Jerry goes down nearly JEGER . Okay and started the - with .  
Meanwhile, Okay ! Was  
Clover went to the bathroom while I talked to the guys at the counter .  
- Tim Do it for her sake . You said you wanted to impress her . - Alida encouraged .  
- I do not recall that I had said something. - Tim denied .  
- I Tim . This is an awesome opportunity. Besides, we live once and there's a party - Boogie Gus said .  
- And do not deny that I do not like Clover . You stole her diary , still looking for you through thick and thin . - Alida said .  
- Oh , yes. I do not think that I miss him . Anyway , I told him that what happened in the past, is the past . - Tim said.  
- Maybe , but I 've noticed that very styrene him . Anywhere, anytime, that . - Targeted Alida .  
- I do not are checking him - said to Tim .  
- Who does not styrne - Clover said , when he returned for the guy .  
- No styrene was thinking ... Tim .  
- Boggie Gus . - Alida finished .  
- Yes - Boogie and Tim asked simultaneously .  
- Oh , come on kids . Do not deny , I saw that szemeztek each other. - Alida said .  
Obtuse , but Alida asked Clover is what you are asking .  
- A Cosmopolitan will . - Replied Clover . - And I dance when can we expect ?  
- When the DJ says, "Now is the time to go back to the past. Come to Night at the Roxbury " item. - Alida said .  
- And believe me, at this time we start the bash and the girls can drag ourselves . - Boogie said enthusiastically.  
- Wow guys. While you 're looking for one -night stands , I 'm waiting for the right person came from . But here, every guy wants only one . - Clover said .  
- Do not be afraid . I'll be your partner. Without an ulterior motive . - Tim Clover reassured .  
The guys looked at him with piercing eyes and said Alida . - Do not forget to dance . - Hinted .  
The OK ! entrance .  
- Wow Jim. That is so cool . Finally thousand partying . - Terrence wearily and said enthusiastically.  
- I do not live it yourself. How do we get - Jim asked .  
- I got it. If you think the VIP sections also get you in. . - Jerry replied .  
They went , while they saw Alida dancing . While Tim was careful not she clamber someone from Clover . Thus, danced with him . He said he is not jealous , but it was written on his face . Half an hour later were Terrence wedge beer at the counter. I just do not know when Terrence wedge - dancing music that spoke to switch to a DJ . Terrence said . - I AM A GOLDEN EARS - then approaching the counter sunk shame and blushing drank beer .  
- Terrence Jerry and Jim. What are you doing here and not have learned in my case my - ? Said Alida .  
- I used to hang out your retirement party. It was boring , I thought we were going after you. And I forgot that the disco can not speak out loud. - Terrence said .  
- Well, that's nice . Helga doing what when ?  
LAMOS apartment.  
Where are you so long? Night and day is not far distant , only two blocks away. - Helga said .  
While Helga thought Cheryl knew that Jim planned something.  
- JIM ! Jim 's hand is in this. Where do you think go - Cheryl said .  
Okay This is the name of a disco had where guys can go . I can not believe , I still believe that young . - Helga replied .  
- You can go there . The guests we will be - asked Cheryl .  
- Send them home , Terrence and Jim pull back the ears start. - Helga replied .  
Okay ! Club.  
- Well, not long midnight . And the DJ will announce the text. Show your chick , what a great guy you are and Terrence and Jim will join us . ! It Now or - Alida said .  
- I do not mind , but I will not let that Clover was pick up a drunk guy coming and going . - Tim replied .  
- I'll pick up a lesbian take care of it . - Alida reassured .  
- Helga, Cheryl . What are you looking for. Oh, I guess . Jim and Terrence is in trouble. But there's a problem . Slow Night at the Roxbury dance come and join us . - Alida said .  
- I'll talk to them after the dance . - They said.  
- Great! Clover , come on, here are the girls . The dance is about to begin . I'd like you to be safe. - Alida said .  
- All right - said Clover .  
- ATTENTION PEOPLE ! ITTAZ Time to go back to the past! COME A Night at the Roxbury ! - DJ said into the microphone.  
- Now kids can begin - ? Said Alida from these guys .  
Of course - he replied.  
Might and danced the famous dance at the Roxbury beinvitálták while the girls dance.  
- Jim. You can be incredible . You can always surprise you. Jim has said Cheryl .  
- Cheryl . You know, I do not like parties. Terrence and could not have . I thought I should move out . - Jim said.  
- Oh , Jim. Instead, let's dance . But next time, let me know if the party is boring .


	5. Chapter 5

LAMOS tired of all the members of a hangover . Lying at home until noon . The boys do not dress up to , but Clover took up a summer dress sandals . The summer dress was brown , small floral print and shoulder strap . Helga took up fabric trousers and high heels, a cute shirt and tie .  
When the guys got up , they asked each other to go down to the bar. There was no question , everyone has gone .  
! Hey guys , look, there 's Sam - Terrence said . Everyone looked.

On the TV :  
**_Good morning New York ! I'm Samantha SIMPSONS Today will broadcast our interview with Kaley Cuocu and John Cryer , see the news._**

- Good morning ! But already one o'clock in the afternoon . How long I slept - said Alida .  
- Not much. Even now hangover . You do not want to go back to bed and sleep - Clover said .  
- I do not . I like me. - Alida said.  
Meanwhile, Sam came to the bar to James and his team .  
SAM ! - Said Clover joy and hugged him . - I missed and I'm sorry for what happened.  
- You do not be mad at me. So tell me , how to live in sub - LAMOS - she asked .  
- Awesome. In addition to the guys always cause surprises. - Replied Clover .  
- I'm happy . What about Tim ? I mean, you and Tim - she asked .  
- Here you go , Sam, and never swear we will ever be anything between me and Tim Scam . - Clover protested .  
- Oh, come on . You made for each other . Anyway . Already up on it . And I know that secretly in love with her . - Sam said.  
- Come on. Come and ask the others about it. - Sam invited him to boxing .  
- Guys, Tim . Do you think Tim will be between me and some friends among several Justice - ? Said Clover .  
- I think so. - Terrence said. - Sure . - Helga replied. - I'm sure . - Responded enthusiastically Boogie .  
- Alida - Alida asked , but unfortunately Bambule due to a hangover .  
- What What was the question - said Alida .  
- I think not excluded. And besides not reject a beautiful blonde chick summer dress. Tim said coquettishly .  
- Why Maybe you gave up about Sam ? - Clover said . Great expecting silence , but instead were given a straight answer .  
- I've quite a long time , ever since I realized that I no longer need him . - He replied.  
- Wow I was not expecting . Well I go to the bathroom. Discuss the meantime . - Clover said , surprised by the news.  
- How can you at the same time and in the camel - Alida asked Samitől hangover .  
- I have a good sleep and drink water . - Helga said .  
- Tim . What about you? Recovered from a break I guess , but why Clover is not conquering it? Know well that there is nothing between us already . - She asked .  
- I know. But I do not want to rush you , Clover . Organizing her special to him . And while it might take too long , I do not want to spoil that smoothly erode it. - Tim replied .  
- I'm happy . It is true not changed , but I'm glad that I got my best friend back . - Sam said enthusiastically .  
- And Sam? - Tim said .  
- Yes ? - Sam asked back .  
- You do not mind that I want to go to one of the best girlfriend - said Tim .  
- I do not . I can tell you why. Because we are going to impose upon a time Alex was a guy Clover of users and quickly thrown when the poor , and we are comforted when we started to walk with them, did not like it . In the beginning he was angry , and then collapses himself because he did not see himself special. In the end, sorry and told him I was sorry that we have such a bad thing . Then said that a mistake here or there , but once you find that He is the Great , whom he did not disappointed . - Sam replied .  
- So the public has in us, that disappoints others who passed our confidence . It's okay ! Is there anything that I can not - said Tim .  
- In addition to reading the diary , I think you can find out a lot. - Uttered by himself Boogie .  
- Boogie . - Scam said angrily .  
- Take it easy. I knew it. - Sam reassured .  
- Hehe . - Said to Boogie .  
- Ah, Clover finally back. What took you so long . - Alida said .  
- There was a lot of booze, and chatted with a friend in the bathroom. - Replied Clover .  
- . Now I have to get James has been waiting on the other booths . Hi there. - Goodbye to Sam.  
- Hello - hello all at once .  
- Why are you looking at me that way Do not think that I want something from you ? . Clover had said Tim when Tim stared flirtatiously .  
- Oh , do not worry . Although I'm sure that you're not wearing bra . Because this dress any man out of you. - Tim Scam replied sarcastically.  
Alida Boogie Gus and Clover 's eyes immediately observed up to his chest . - There really is not wearing bra . - Alida said , slowly sobered .  
- Oh , go on. Instead, tell me where to have dinner - said Clover distraction .  
- Hmm . You have to eat something delicious . China ? - Asked Helga and Terrence .  
- I do not . I got bored . I'd rather eat a hamburger or pizza. - Alida said .  
- I have some vegan food. - Replied Clover .  
- Oh Yet since I do not have a vegetarian - ? Boogie said .  
- Since my parents divorced. - Replied Clover .  
- I thought the shopping mania. Know your mom , but your dad does not know , is that many times you mentioned . - Helga said .  
- It is. My dad cook a pirate team. From him I inherited the seduction , but the eyebrows of my sister , but she is still a dermatologist associated with it .. But since my dad left me and my sister worked in Japan, Norman lived with us . And since I eat more vegetarian consume foods because my dad makes the best meat kayaks. And I do not eat anywhere else . - Replied Clover .  
- Understandable . While we're on the topic parents , my parents visit to America , New York. But do not worry. Only four stars next to our apartment stay at the motel . - Alida said, changing the subject.  
- It's good to keep in touch with your parents . My mother lives in the suburbs of a hippie . My father chick cursor as usual. But thank God not in touch with him . - Said Tim down a sip of beer.  
- My mom is coming to town with us. He wants to know everything is fine with me . - Clover said .  
- Fats . Hey Boogie , your son comes to you - Terrence said .  
- What Wonder why I have a son I did not know about - ? Said Alida .  
- Yes. I have a son . I just wish it would not . I've still regret the night ... - recalled Boogie Gus .  
- Tell me about it . What happened - said Alida .  
- ? Okay, I'll tell tell you about . There was a bar , guys in suits and elegant , was surrounded by pretty ladies . All around me I still threw a distance of a hundred music box. And there was Annie. - Boogie told .  
- This is the title of Michael Jackson's Smooth klipje.A Criminal. - corrected Alida .  
- Good okay . But the girl really was called Annie . I wish I would have pulled rubber. - Boogie ashamed of themselves .  
- Believe me, these are accidents. - Tim said.  
A week later, the guys at home. Clover Stella 's mother was there , of Alida was with her parents at a party , which was a gathering of scientists . The others are at home talking about Stella. While Tim Scam surprise, you see someone you would wish to be the center of your back , when you open the door. - JAMES !  
- FIAM - said Tim 's father.  
Tim Scam 's father was clean . Externally . There was a two things I clean his father, but his father Tim for dead .  
- ! Son Well a long time. How long can - said James .  
- Maybe since you cheated nut. - Answered coolly.  
- Stella . Long time no see . I see you have not changed . Even now, you look so wonderful . And she's your daughter. Pretty creation. Inherit from whom I had the beauty and the beautiful blue eyes. - Stella praised when he appeared beside Clover .  
- Thank you. James . Tell me , what good are you doing these days - he said.  
- Now wait a minute . You two know each other - Clover said Tim Scam was ahead .  
- Of course . Since your father and I are not together , I was looking for life partner. And he was one of them - said Stella .  
- Sorry, I 'm going to drink something quickly . - Clover went to the liquor cabinet .  
- I 'm with you . - Tim said after Clover .  
- Tim, is presented to the other friend - James said enthusiastically , while 2 oz whiskey depressed when he realized that he had an affair with her mother Clover .  
- If you really insist , they will introduce themselves to you . - Tim Scam replied sarcastically .  
- I am in my life and Boogie Gus boogie dance and music.  
- I'm Helga , this is Terrence . - Helga were introduced .  
- Mom know , I'm Clover . - Clover is finally debut .  
- Ah, Clover . Nice name . And how lucky can you be , if that's your name . - James praised .  
- Yeah . But not many boys never said my name .  
- I do not know why. But you would have caught the foot of God .  
- So many people escaped from me , but that 's it.  
While James started flirting Clover - out , while Stella spoke with Helga . Tim went over to talk to them , especially Stella .  
- Stella , I know that a long time ago I made a bad mistake against you to kill your own daughter. But now I ask you to change the subject to the attention of James not to get your daughter . Because this will not end well . - Stella warned .  
- All right. I'll do it . But I do not understand why you're worried about it. The father. Maybe you need to talk to him a couple of things that embarrassing for you. - Helga said .  
- Yes, but not for me . All women pass it to whom ever had to do with me . And now the daughter is . - Tim Scam stressed .  
- It's true. All right , fine. I do not want a man who could be the father , with a pass . - Conceded Stella .  
- Yes Thank you. - Tim Scam rewarded .  
- By the way , if you really like Clover , why do not you say so ? - Stella said .  
- I'm just a good friend. And I say to a friend , you must take care of it . - Tim Scam denied .  
- Okay to be . But watch out for his dad , like, kick like a football player . And do not spare anyone. - Stella warned that if this works out , Clover .  
Meanwhile, the meeting of scientists .  
- Hey, what's going on at home - ? Alida asked on the phone.  
- Imagine There 's Tim Scam 's father, his father's son , and total . Inside and out. And the funny thing is that Clover 's mother, Stella has had it before - . Boogie Gus replied to the terrace , a cigar in his hand.  
- It's amazing I miss the show . Here is just boredom. And all the scientists report that was generated on the ground , why it is necessary for environmental protection and the favorite hobbies of chess talk . Half a company snob . And my parents are no exception.  
- You mean , all you 've listed - Boogie replied .  
- Some sank . - Alida said .  
- Slowly I'm going home , my parents have a rest at the motel , and I 'm stuck here because many people asking the hermaphrodite . Best of all, it is explained to them yet .  
- Fat Come soon because it might be a better program as well.  
- I'm leaving . Ladies, gentlemen . I have to go now . On Monday, I want to get back to work and more fun . - Alida goodbye .  
Alida quickly took off and headed back to the nearest metro station .  
LAMOS apartment.  
- Alida was about to come home. - Boogie Gus said to the others.  
- Great, he has not met with him . - James said.  
- Oh , he's a fantastic person . He is a hermaphrodite but he only has the weaknesses of women . Wireless Global presenter of radio . - Uttered by himself Boogie Gus .  
- Hey, I'm here . Thanks Boogie, take it from then . - Alida released .  
- Good day . Well, well . His father 's son. I do not mean to deny Tim himself down . - Alida uttered itself .  
Shit - Alida said to himself .  
- It's okay , it's okay this is not surprised . After all, I'm here to fix the old injuries . Although I must admit , I am very womanizer , but that this can not be changed. - James confessed .  
- So do not tell And when I was staying at my girlfriend out ! . There was no conscience or penitential that took them from me - he asked gruffly Scam .  
- Boy , that was not my fault, I was sympathetic to them and I was not boring for them. Besides, most women do not like to listen to when you come home from military campaigns, and spat them either when you talk about work , for example , I do not know ... a robot - ! Spoke to James and classified as chasing them then the women Tim Scam .  
In the army , I learned more than you. ! Boring Do you guys think I am too - the others were asked Tim Scam . But in response to more way out of drink selection was chosen or changed the subject .  
- Nice! But it was not a nice thing at the time, as you treated Mom ! Scam - Tim said angrily.  
- I'm sorry, we lived badly . And neither of us was easy back then. You should know that. You were not right . Remember Joey , with whom he fought instead of playing football - he reminded James .  
- Of course, the fat kid who wanted to take me to the winning goal , but that is not the point here I do not want to see you I just can not see your picture here , please , get out - ! ! Finally said Tim Scam .  
- Okay, but not the last time you saw me ! . I hope you'll excuse me once . And it was a great party. Nice to meet you. Stella and I was glad to meet you. - James said goodbye to the others .  
- Hold on I'm coming with you - Stella said . - Baby, you do not mind , I'm betting I'm glad you're safe !  
- Of course , Mom Go on , have a good time - goodbye Clover .  
Greetings from the rest of Stella and James . Tim Scam tottering on the armchair , rubbing his face in frustration , Clover went over to comfort her and sat down next to the arm of the chair . - There is now nothing wrong Scam Fathers are like that ! . Yours at least wanted to see. And if you are beside yourself chasing women , depending not mean that a large zero or there was an error everyone has . You're lucky you , because you wanted to see your father , I can barely see mine . - Comforted Clover , who try to get you to not think negatively .  
- I'm surprised that such an optimist . But mom talked to James a - . Scam said .  
- And I would not have noticed that evil , sadistic guy . As you were used to. - Clover said .  
- Be glad that your parents do not talk about you, that you were born . My father was a physicist , a biologist mother . I 'm the fourth and last child. And the family I was born hermaphrodite alone . Mother allegedly experimented with some panacea and smelled weird. And while you have an accident while experimenting and my mother breathed . But according to my father just genetics. I opted for the latter, but my mother would not step into the subject. - Alida said .  
- What a family story. Too bad I missed the party. - Jerry said on TV.  
- Jerry ! Privacy heard at all - ? Said Alida and Clover at the same time .  
- Of course ! But here I am else. Terrence , I visit England next week to mommy . Are you coming ? - Jerry Terrence asked to .  
- I'm free , I'm going . Helga you coming - Helgától said .  
- Yes , I will come .  
- What can go - Alida said .  
- Of course . All of us, if time permits pumpkin .  
- I 'm going with you . I need a little change of air - . Said Tim Scam grimly.  
- Good. Speakers mom to prepare to more people . - Jerry said .  
- And now let us turn to another show! Clover , a remote control connected to another function . I just went on the Fox show So I Met Your Mother was .  
- ! Do not repeat already supposed to give the new part of today on Fox . - Clover said , annoyed.  
- Do not worry, you better hope that there will be spoilers danger. - assured Alida Clover .


	6. Chapter 6

The guys packed up and Jerry already said forward them to the office of Whoop meet because they depart from London.  
- So I got all things to all people - Terrence said as the team leader.  
- Of course . - They responded in unison with others.  
- Clover to tote this many packages to London - Alida asked surprisingly , when he saw that Clover had at least five of seven small pink suitcase and cosmetic bag .  
- You Alida , a woman always needed a little extra . For example , if you need sunscreen, makeup , contingency reserves and some clothes and shoes to get people to chose from. - Replied Clover .  
- I'm ready . - Answered boogie .  
All right, let's go. Alida , Clover , Tim Scam you leave in the car to Whoop . I , Helga and Boogie Gus go separate taxi. - Terrence said imperiously .  
- You remember that an old friend of mine is so distributed his men chase took us some time . - Alida thinking aloud . - But that was 10 years ago. Let's go .  
Meanwhile, Tim Scam 's car on the way to Whoop . Clover sat in the middle seat.  
-10 Years, 10 years ago there was a band who have joined - Clover asked curiously.  
- Yeah, but I was around a 20 , but the band was my age . But I'm always surrounded by young people. - Alida said .  
- Now you can with or . - Tim Scam targeted the driver's seat.  
- Then you tell them - said Clover .  
- I'll London. I used to haven ostalgia . - Alida said .  
- Did you see the last part of the series How I Met Your Mother was with - Clover said .  
- Of was a disappointment , pity that the mother did not know more. But for sure , Barney Stinson kind of guys that can change. But my story does not focus on one person . At least I hope so. - Alida said .  
The guys they arrived to the Whoop and Jerry 's office rested down .  
So , I was the team leader Alida.Én perfect - Terrence said .  
Of course , but for a long time or you do not ? LAMOS is the foundation of you . - Alida said .  
- Did you hear that Tim . I'm not the leader you - he said happily and was pointing him out to the lead and who is not. Tim and Terrence compete fledged out the best in the team. Whether it's the funniest or best weightlifting , the point is that they wanted to win .  
- CHH . I do not care . A hermaphrodite guy does not pass the ego . - Tim said sarcastically, thus obscuring the envy .  
- Why am I always the final judge - said Alida . Alida was the jury and judge for various competitions . Not the games , but what used to be among friends. And the way it used to be . In fact, if the relationship was a few words , he always had to fix any or all of the pairs. Although it was so , when they saw in their faces that something hiding , called out to them.  
- That's because you do not like to compete. And if anyone competes to be someone who will decide who is better. And because you know us better. - Jerry replied logged in to the office.  
- That's how not to overdo it . I was not easy to get to know you. Not to myself ! - Alida said .  
- Tell Jerry . How are we going to England ? - Boogie Gus said .  
- I'm glad you ask . - Jerry said with a smile , when you press the button. During the rest of the floor was opened and Tim said angrily. - You idiot why do not you wait until you think of something to just fall on the girls . - Said while tumbled around and around , until he jumped the Whoop plane, within the first class , where there was champagne , a sofa and a large screen TV and many other luxurious ones . The kids are settled with difficulty , while Helga did not ask him . - What is that girls fall on - Helga asked him quickly .  
- Sure , I wanted the girls to be the priority . - Maliciously and jokingly said Alida .  
- You 're in favor of boys or girls - ask about Clover Alida .  
- No question . Both of them . Well the boys , they can tell dirty jokes . - Alida said , when he opened a bottle of beer at the bar cabinet.  
- Typical . - She said.  
The airplane landed on the track Whoop , Whoop limo then took them further and Jerry Terrence 's mother .  
The boys are soon greeted Mrs. Lewis .  
- Thank you Mrs. Lewis to entertain us welcome. - Alida said enthusiastically.  
- Yeah, I've had access to us a little change of air . - Said Tim Scam .  
- Terrence , long time no see you, too . What happened to you - said Mrs. Lewis .  
- There are many things - . Terrence said.  
- But I hope ake up a quarrel with Jerry I do not want a quarrel between you. .  
- Do not worry, Mom . Made up of past and taken care of the problem. - Jerry reassured .  
- What kind of past problems ? - Alida said .  
- It is that Jerry Terrence crib message. - Alida replied Clover .  
- It was not quite the problem . It was something else . - Said Mrs. Lewis .  
- But What Terrence told us this story ? . I remember that. - Clover said .  
- I'll tell you later . Now Mom can show you the room .  
- Yes , kids, follow me . - Led the guys. Jerry Terrence 's childhood room and Boogie Gus and Alida sleeping. Fortunately had three guest rooms. One of them got Terrence and Helga . Jerry goes to sleep in the guest bedroom , and I Tim Clover was in trouble . - Well I do not know . We are not sure whether you want to sleep in a room. - Clover said , blushing .  
- Oh , sorry , I thought a couple of them . - said .  
- No, we are not. And it never will be. Tim True ? - Clover said .  
- If you do not want to share a bed , you sleep on the couch. - Said Tim , as I had not really bothered , I need a room to share with everyone. - Happy now ?  
- Of course . But if you plan on doing anything bad to me , you'll regret it . - Clover warned .  
Meanwhile, in the living room .  
- Boogie ask you a question that every woman asks for the date at the end of the apartment. Why I 'm on top - Alida said , while the others do not understand why such a perverted question makes up Alida . - I understood why I was lying on the top bunk bed at the top . .  
- It's because I'm afraid if I fall out. You're not tériszonyos . - Boogie Gus replied .  
- All right. But do not be surprised if you get on the floor at night , when I bring up a girl. - Alida warned .  
- Alida.Ígértél something. - Clover said Alida .  
- Really , what a - Alida asked .  
- Well the story. That we had 10 years ago. With whom were you .  
- you insist , I'll tell you right. Anyone who wants to listen , who does not . I tell you this story I will tell in the end. - Alida warned .  
And Alida began the story.


End file.
